Ink Academy
by MoonstoneMeow
Summary: This is an AU I made myself. All the characters are humans and have no idea that they're becoming cartoon characters, Bendy and many others go to a school where they learn to be who Joey wants his characters to be like Bendy is just a normal teen kid who hates talking or smiles or laughter or anything like that. Now he's the leader of a team of 4 other people and finds some secrets
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ink Academy

Bendy was packing his things. He wasn't very happy about it, but he didn't have a choice. Bendy was accepted into a mysterious school he didn't even remember entering, but he had to go. He had really bad grades since, well, in his words "Studying and school are useless. Why bother?" He was a pretty average teen though, other than how short and pale he was. He hated social interaction and especially hated songs, dancing, and smiling in general. So, he was on his way to a weird school which was extremely creepy sounding. _Oh well,_ he thought _it's better than staying here._

A four hour walk. Four hours! And all just to go to school. But he finally got there, and he had to admit, it looked amazing.

 **Welcome to Ink Academy**

What a weird name. Ink Academy? More like geek academy! Pretty much everyone was just as pale as he was, and looked as if they were straight from a cartoon! _Whatever. Just have to get enrolled, then I can learn to avoid them all._

So Bendy walked into the building labeled **Inky Auditorium** and yes, it was quite inky. Infact, almost everything was covered in some sort of ink splatter. _Is that even safe?_ Bendy wondered to himself. There was a pretty sizeable feast though. A girl walked straight up to Bendy, and before Bendy could run away she said "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. What's your name?" Bendy thought for a moment and then responded "Look, I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to follow the stupid 'every kid has to go to school' law, nothing more." Elizabeth looked hurt. She began crying and ran back into the crowd. "Nothing against you though!" Bendy shouted before thinking _these people are crybabies. Oh well, I'll probably never see her again anyway._ And he sat down in the back, alone.

After what felt like an hour of avoiding people, someone finally came on the stage in front of the room. "Hello everybody!" the man shouted way too loud in the microphone. _He must be_ _ **SO**_ _excited,_ thought Bendy. The man continued "I am your new principle, Joey Drew. But please, just call me Joey. Most teachers here go by their first name so you're more comfortable with them. Now welcome to Ink Academy!" Many people cheered, Bendy sighed in disapproval. "Now, here's the way it works. All of you will be put in teams of five, which you will share a dorm with, and spend most your time with. You will have many classes and projects with them. And we will pick one leader, who will be in charge most of the time, and gets their own room." When Bendy looked around, he could see many of his classmates held hands together, as if doing that would guarantee they get paired together. _All I know is, I don't wanna be leader, but luckily for me, I won't, not with my grades!_ He thought.

After a wave of murmuring about who will get with whom, Joey continued. "Now, after about a month, every week we will pick one person to get removed. It's a perfectly painless experience though. All we do is remove your memory of this place, and send you home. Though leaders are not safe from this process, we will often temporarily replace their leadership before removing them completely. Now, all of you are here for a reason. You will learn why shortly. Let's begin the teaming process!"

Joey pulled out a sheet of paper and started reading off it. "Lilly, Fefe, Sakura, Lorie, and Fox, you're a team. Leader: Lilly." That team all grouped together. Everyone seemed to get along, other than Fefe. Lilly seemed a little full of herself though. Joey then continued "you will be team draw. Next up is team Ink. This will consist of Alice, Boris, Elizabeth, Kaitlyn and…" _Please don't say Bendy. Please don't say Bendy._ Bendy thought. Those people looked **way** too peppy. And, well, Elizabeth hated him. "Bendy!" "NO!" Bendy stood and shouted. Then, when he realized that he said that out loud he quietly sat back down. "Oh and Bendy, you're the leader." Now this was the worst! With people he hated and he was the leader!? This was gonna be a horrible school, and he'd probably get removed before a month even passed!


	2. Chapter 2: Dorms and Such

Bendy and 'Team Ink' were now following a lady named Susie. She claims to be their 'team mascot' _pretty much meaning she'll be watching us all the time_ Bendy realized. Susie led them to a hallway with many doors. She stopped in front of one labelled 'Ink' and opened the door. There was another hallway with just four doors here. She opened the first one on the right. "This is the bathroom" she explained. It was pretty small for five people, but there was a small shower, a toilet, and a sink in it. The door opposite to it was the kitchen which was, again, pretty small. The back left door was a room that looked sorta comfortable with two bunk beds. "Ok , everyone pick out your beds" Suzie said. Elizabeth ran up to the top left one, Boris slowly claiming the one under her. The one named Alice almost glided over to the top right, and Kaitlyn awkwardly scooched towards the remaining one. "Well, where do I sleep?" Bendy wondered aloud. "You get the room opposite to this one all to yourself, leader Bendy." Susie replied. Bendy almost ran toward his room. _Well that's one good thing about being leader_ he realized.

Bendy quickly opening the door expecting a grand room. He got just that. The door he entered from lead him to his bedroom. It was quite big, and was mostly black. _Maybe this school year won't be too bad_ he realized. Bendy realized just how tired he was and jumped straight into bed without changing. He seemed to sink in, but it wasn't a waterbed. It was...ink? Interesting. Either way it was quite comfy. He fell asleep right away.

Bendy woke by banging on his door. "Wake up!" shouted Elizabeth. Bendy was really annoyed and was **not** a morning person, but he got up anyway, because he was afraid Elizabeth would knock his door right down! He walked out and into the kitchen where there was a small table. As soon as he got in, he smelled an amazing smell. Alice immediately handed him a full plate of homemade pancakes. "Wow umm thanks" Bendy told her right before scoffing them all down in a minute. Boris took his time, Kaitlyn was too shy to accept them ,and Elizabeth complained about hers being burnt. "Well fine then, just go hungry." Alice said coldly.

Susie came to the kitchen. "Hello everyone! I have your schedules!" Elizabeth pushed to be first to get hers, Alice following quickly. Then came Bendy, Boris and Kaitlyn shyly sneaking over there. Bendy read over his schedule:

 **Bendy**

 **Team Ink**

 **Devilious, Year One**

 **Class Teacher T/S?**

Ink 101 Joey T

Mischief Year 1 Norman S

Art Basics Henry T

Musical Comedy 1 Sammy T

Costuming 101 Susie S

Power of Rage 1 Wally S

"What T slash S mean?" Kaitlyn asked cautiously. "Oh yes, the T stands for team, meaning you will have team ink with you, and the s stands for single, meaning you may have a teammate in class, but likely not the full team." Susie answered excitedly, as if hoping someone would ask her that. "You all better get to your first classes, since you have Ink 101 first, you're gonna learn why your here!"

 _Why were here? So we can learn right? Is there something more to this all?_ Bendy wondered as he and the rest of Team Ink headed toward their first class. Well, he'd learn soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3: Bendy's Strange Fate

The walk to Ink 101 was short. There were desks in groups of five and teams were sitting with each other already when Bendy came in. _Just great,_ he thought _another chance to sit with my group._ While Bendy was heading to the back of the room for some privacy, Elizabeth had already chosen the front and everyone else followed. "C'mon guys, really? The front?" Bendy complained. "Of course" answered Alice. "How else will we be seen and called on?"

Joey Drew had walked in, and Bendy was wondering what the principle was doing in here. When he saw no one else was confused, he realized **this** was their teacher. _Well that's just amazing, more of a chance to get 'removed'._

"Ok class, hello and welcome to Ink 101. So, now I guess you all expect answers." Joey said, and everyone either silently, or verbally, agreed. "Ok then, I'll tell you. You all are… drum roll please… animations!" he exclaimed happily. Everyone gasped, and no one understood what was so great about that. "Here, let me explain. You aren't yet, but you will be soon. As you complete your classes, and more of your classmates get removed, you will slowly change into animations. And believe me, it will be painful. But in the end, you will be able to perform, sing, dance, and overall, make people laugh!"

Though he was likely expecting to bring joy, everyone felt the same way. Unease. No one believed this to be true. _It's likely just him going insane from ink poisoning or something_ Bendy thought. "All of you have been chosen for different paths, neutral, angelic, or devilish. We try to make sure there's at least one of each in every team, even if it means temporarily changing up the teams. At the very end, there should be one remaining team, likely of three. That team will then go to be the new faces of Sillyvision, an animation company, where you will perform for cartoons."Joey told them. _Oh that sounds SO lovely_ Bendy thought sarcastically.

Joey looked as if he had planned a huge spiel {he had a giant book call 'first day speech'} but, much to Bendy's pleasure, the bell rang. Bendy practically ran out of the room. _Just my luck_ he thought _our principle has the sanity of a small child._

Bendy headed to his next class 'Mischief Year 1'. When he walked in, he saw something he favored a bit more then the bright cheery classroom he was just in. It looked just like a lair. Painted black with red lights, this room was more comfortable for most, even if it was also covered in ink. The desks had red plush chairs to sit in, and the entire Team Ink wasn't here. _Well that's a relief_ Bendy realized. Then he saw someone who definitely did **not** fit in. It was a girl he remembered was named Fefe who was dressed in pink and wandered around like a lost sheep. She sat down next to bendy and nervously stuttered "umm… h-hi I-Im Fefe Blue. I-I believe my s-sister umm… Elizabeth was umm… yo-your umm… teammate so I-I'm just gonna h-hang with y-you." _Why, why does_ _ **Elizabeth's**_ _sister trust me? Can't it be Boris's or something? At Least he's quiet!_ Bendy thought.

The rest of the class was pretty nice, though Bendy was pretty sure he wasn't evil enough to be a demon, he was happy he wasn't an angel. Art was cool too, and Henry was an amazing artist. When the bell rang, Bendy was happy to have a break for lunch. He wasn't very hungry, so this seemed like a perfect chance to explore, and possibly, get into some of the mischief that was so encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4:Things and Its

Bendy was wondering the halls. Everyone else had gone to lunch, but he was afraid people would try to **talk** to him while he went there, so he didn't want to go. He did however, want to see more of this place. Bendy walked around until he saw something he could've swore wasn't there before. A long, dark hallway. One like the kind you'd see in horror movies. So like any smart teen, he went down it.

After awhile of walking, Bendy heard crying. When he went a bit further, he saw something strange. An ink demon. A real ink demon. **It** was purely black and white, and had a little white bowtie and a pointy tail. A closer look showed that **it** had weird pie shaped eyes, a really creepy smile, and was crying what looked to be watered down ink. "What are you?" Bendy asked. **It** replied between sniffles "I'm you, only from the future." "What the Fuck?" Bendy started leaving. "Wait! Don't go! and umm… don't curse either. That's not good TV, but that's not right important now! I want you… me to leave right now and never return! You get that? Because if you stay, you'll slowly turn into me, and you'll be one of the people who pass! But, it won't be good! You'll be forced to do many things, but for some reason you'll still trust everyone, and, and, they'll kill your friend! Oh Boris… not only that, they'll dissect him! And when you find out and try to run, you'll get left behind… and locked underground… and…" **it** started crying again. "Yeah, umm… I think I'll just go" Bendy said right before running further down the hall. Just to see something just like **it**.

This one actually was the same **thing** except this one's face was… melting? The **thing** still had the same creepy smile, but it seemed angry. The **thing** said "Stop! Just stop now! Go home!" That's all the **thing** said but then somehow mixed laughing with crying. "And now Henry's back to taunt us!" The **thing** then proceeded to grab Bendy's shoulder with a glove covered in ink. Bendy ran as fast as he could, but somehow all he needed was a few steps, and he was back to population. He didn't even see the first weird demon. He was sure the rest of his classes were great, but all Bendy could think about was how bad his shoulder hurt. Sammy was quite strict, while Susie was pretty nice. Wally didn't seem to know much about rage, but he was still able to teach Power of Rage. Bendy was happy to get back to his dorm.

When he got there, Alice was already there. "Welcome back everyone! Now, as my homework for Kindness 101 I have thrown a party!" she said. "Umm.. I'm sorry? But I'm tired so… yeah. I'm going to bed." Bendy told her. It wasn't that good of a party anyway. She'd blown up one balloon. But the cake did smell **really** good. "Feel free to save me some cake though." Bendy headed right to bed like he said he would, trying to forget about what happened in that strange hallway. On his bed, he found a black shirt with long sleeves, a white bow tie, white gloves with little black lines like in cartoons, black pants, and black shoes. _Just like that strange demon that claimed to be me_ Bendy thought _could there be any truth to what he said?_ Bendy moved his new uniform aside, and went to sleep on the comforting ink bed. Unfortunately for Bendy, that little ink stunt from earlier sped up the changing process for him by quite a lot.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Addition

When Bendy woke up, he felt fine. He was sure he imagined the hall, and everything in it. Of course, he knew there was a possibility he was wrong, but everything seemed so unlikely. So, he went to breakfast, expecting Alice to be angry for skipping her party, and Elizabeth to be angry since she always is.

Bendy walked into the kitchen expecting growls, but all he got was confused looks. "What?" Bendy asked. "Umm… should we tell him?" asked Alice. "Boris should tell him!" Elizabeth shouted as if it was the best idea ever. But Boris just stuttered. Kaitlyn walked in, wearing her new uniform {like Bendy's just in dress form} "well… umm… Bendy you umm… have a tail." "What?" Bendy thought this very unlikely, but he looked behind him, and sure enough, a little black, pointed, tail was right behind him. He tried to flick it, as if it were an arm or a leg, and sure enough, it swished back and forth. "Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" he shouted. "Umm… ok, ok, stay calm and we'll… umm… Boris, what will we do?" Kaitlyn stuttered. Boris slowly walked over to Bendy and lifted up his tail. He cautiously moved it back and forth in his hands. "Ok" he said as calmly and coolly as possible, his voice almost soothing. "Let's get Susie. She'd know what to do." He then carefully put Bendy's new tail down, and slowly left the room. He then returned with a very sleepy looking Susie.

"Ok, what do you need?" she said right before yawning. Without saying anything, everyone pointed at Bendy's tail. "Aww, so cute! Bendy, I didn't know you had a tail." Susie said excitedly. "I didn't either" Bendy said plainly. "Oh yeah, you probably want answers." started Susie "You see, I expected this to happen later, but you will all transform into something in your class. Alice, Elizabeth, you'll be angels, Bendy, Kaitlyn, your devils, and Boris, well ,since your nurtural, you'll likely be an animal or something." "Wait, Kaitlyn's a devil?" asked Bendy. "Umm… yeah. We have Power of Rage together, remember?" Kaitlyn answered. "Oh" Bendy said. "Sorry, I had my mind somewhere else yesterday."

So Bendy had to go to class as is. It seemed it was somehow predicted that he'd get a tail, and his uniform had a hole for it. Bendy got a ton of weird looks in the hall, but in Ink 101, Joey was delighted. He seemed to find it endearing to have a student who was a strange monster. He told the class that they could all look forward to their transformations, though Bendy was pretty sure no one was very excited. In Mischief Year 1, everyone laughed at Bendy, until Norman said "Well, if Bendy's becoming a demon quicker than you, that just means he's better than you." Everyone stopped after that. After that, they were told their homework was to come up with great pranks to pull on the angels who were in Kindness 101 at the same time. _Let's just hope they don't try to come to our classrooms trying to spread their 'kindness' to us_ thought Bendy.

In Art Basics, Henry had everyone draw themselves as animated characters, and Bendy drew himself as the same **it** he saw yesterday, and Henry was so surprised how accurate it was, he let Bendy's team out of today's homework {drawing their 'animated self' in many poses} and then when lunch came around, instead of exploring, Bendy decided to go to the courtyard where he should've been.

When he got there, he saw the full Team Draw was there. They were walking around as if they own the school, acting so full of themselves, but not really bothering anyone. That is, until they saw Bendy. Lilly immediately went over to Bendy, got on a table and shouted out loud "Hello everybody, may I get your attention? Yes, this is Lilly Drew speaking, Angel class, and I'd like to tell you, if you start transforming this fast, that's a sure fire way to make sure you get removed ASAP!" Then, to show what she was talking about, she grabbed Bendy's tail and held it up high.

And then, she whispered to Bendy alone "and you know what that means…" "I get sent home? Not much of a secret." Bendy replied. "Oh, well no spoilers from me, but you're wrong, there's more to it." Lilly said before moving on. Though it sounded just like more teasing,it really bothered Bendy. The words kept replaying in his mind over and over.

Bendy went to Musical Comedy next. It was a team class, so the rest of Team Ink was there. "I- I'm sorry, I just umm… well… you look creepy." Elizabeth told Bendy. "Thanks" Bendy responded sarcastically. They all then walked together to the class, and were greeted by Sammy. "Come on, sit, sit! We have much to do today!" He pushed them right to a set of desks. "Okay class, let's review. Bendy, since you're so special, how about you tell us what we learned today." But Bendy just stuttered. He had no idea! He was so focused on what had happened in that strange hallway. "We umm… we… we learned about musical comedy!" Bendy stuttered. "Ms. Lawrence, help your friend." Sammy said impatiently. Kaitlyn spoke very quietly "well, umm, we, umm, we learned how different instruments underline different forms of comedy." "Well, at least someone paid attention in my class. Bendy, you should learn something from my little prodigy." Sammy responded. "Sorry" Kaitlyn whispered. "My father takes a lot of pride in the fact I exist. It's kinda scary."

Now costuming was interesting. Bendy was the only one taking it at the time. "Ok Bendy! Glad your up to taking the class today! Now, today, we're going to take your measurements, then I'll help you find a style." Susie told him. He ended up with homework to draw an outfit he wouldn't mind wearing, making it look performance-ready. Then he went to Power of Rage.

Kaitlyn was there, like she said she'd be, but it didn't really matter today, all they were doing was talking about anger melting inky faces and scaring people… wait what? Maybe Bendy should've paid more attention yesterday.

Either way, Bendy then went back to his dorm, stayed up till 4 in the morning doing homework, and went to bed, just hoping he wouldn't change anymore.


	6. An Apology from me, it's over

Hey guys, I just gotta say something. I'm so happy you guys like my fanfiction, but I just can't continue it. I'm just not as into the fandom as I used to be. I'm really sorry, maybe one day I'll post a chapter I haven't finished yet, just the WIP, or maybe I'll take this down. I haven't decided.

Please forgive me, but I wanted to stop leading you on. However, if you like Homestuck or Hiveswap, good news! I'll be posting the fanfics I've been working on for them, plus on Archive of Our Own (I'm more apt to update there, I'm princessluigi there.)

Sorry about this

~Moonstonemeow


End file.
